1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to an optical lens assembly for capturing images, and more particularly with respect to a five-piece optical lens assembly for capturing images and is applicable to be applied to electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand for an optical lens for capturing images is raised gradually. The image sensing device of but ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or is complementary metal oxide semiconductor sensor letter (CMOS), and with the burgeoning development of semiconductor manufacturing process, pixel size of charge coupled device shortens, and the optical image capturing system is directed towards the development of the field of high pixel, and thus, needs for imaging quality increase.
In all compact optical lens designs of five-piece lens fixing focus, prior arts combines lens with positive refractive power or negative refractive power. For example, by arranging a fourth lens element with negative refractive power and a fifth lens element with negative refractive power, a back focus and a total length of a captured optical image can be enhanced, but a total length of the optical lens system is hard to be shorten easily.
As a result, how to reduce the total length of optical lens for capturing image and effectively combine sets of lenses so as to further improve the imaging quality become an extremely crucial issue.